Do i love you,
by KivaJaganshi
Summary: SessKag fan fic! Inu wants to Kill Kagome. her songo and Miruko, AND Sesshy meet up adn go to the future shortly,only to return to the past Will love blossim, and whats the secret with Kags mom .Better then it sounds!
1. Default Chapter

I am here (obviously) with a new story! WOOHOO!

Ah-hem

Sry, please excuse me, I am having…. Um… I'm a little out of it... hence why I started writing again

'_Thought'_

"Speak" - for u stupid people

_-Little voice in your head-_

this is my first InuYasha Fan fic.. I have 3 Yu Yu Hakusho ones though…. I just haven't updated then in about 4 months . But I will…I will…. I will…..

anyways.. please Read& Review.. Constructive criticism welcome. But please don't burn me, it hurts! ENJOY

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

0

_**! CHAPER ONE!**_

"**SIT BOY**" The watered down shout of the angered Kagome sounded through the woods.

InuYasha was a huge crater in the ground as Kagome quickly ran away steaming mad, crying.

'**_THAT BASTRD_**_! I JUST** AHH-! HOW COULD HE!**_**' **Kagome thought as she ran/stomped out of the woods, only to be confronted by a confused monk and demon slayer. Miroku had a red hand mark on his cheek.

'H_e must have gotten fresh with Songo again. **Sigh** I actually feel quite sorry for him' _Kagome was now stunned by her own thought. '_Oh God! I am spending too much time around that lecher!'_

"Lady Kagome" Miroku said breaking Kagome out of her thought. "What did InuYasha do this time… You look hurt are you alright!"

That brought her back to reality, she remembered what had happened as she told Songo and Miruko.

**FLASH BACK!**

Kagome is walking towards the hot spring somewhere in the forest. She has a towel and soap.

When she got their she took off her shirt and started to remove her green skirt. But stopped as she heard the muffled voice of InuYasha.

'_Oh Great! What's he doing here now. Spying on my no less!'_

She found her top and put it back on walking over to where she had heard InuYasha voice. She walked behind one of the bushes and was about to push past it but stopped, and gasped staggering backwards.

"**_NO. NO_**." she whispered clasping her hands to her now dry mouth at the sight that she saw. What she saw… was InuYasha……Holding…..Kikyo….. NAKED! (AN:OMG OMG OMG O.O) InuYasha was soothing Kikyo's hair, while running one of his fingers over her cheek.

Kagome could just make our what they were saying..

(inu)

Kikyo, You know I love you, I always have and I always will.

(Kik)

I know Inu-Baby. But what about that Bitch-soul-stealing-reincarnation Kagome. You seem to be quite cuddly with her lately.

(inu)

No, I don't love her. I never have, and I never will. I love YOU. I only need her for the jewel shards, and if she thinks that I love her, she works better. Foolish.

(kik)

What about when your done finding the shards, WHAT THEN

(inu)

Then….I kill her

At this last statement Kagome backed up but tripped over a large tree root, making a hell load of noise.

"Who the HELLS their!" InuYasha shouted as he quickly put his pants on and threw his shirt over Kikyo to cover her up.

Kagome knowing InuYasha would attack if he thought she was a threat, stood up. InuYasha gasped "How much did you hear"

Kagome stood completely still, and silent. To scared to move.

"**I SAID , BITCH, WHAT DID YOU HEAR**"

"all of it" Kagome whimpered as InuYasha grabbed her arms and squeezed them tight. "InuYasha stop. THAT HURTS! Your hurting ME!"

But he didn't stop. He just started shaking her violently. Kagome fearing Inu would kill her carefully reached out her Hand placed it on Inu's chest and, using her Miko powers, Burned him as hard as she possible could until he let go. Screaming

"Stupid Bitch IM GANNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

Kagome scared shitless did the only thing she could think of.

"**SIT BOY**"

And she ran.

**END FLASHBACK!**

" **THAT BASTSARD**!" yelled Songo after Kagome finished her story. "**I WILL FUCKING MAKE HIM PAY**!"

"Now Lady Songo calm down. I think our first priority would be to get Kagome safe. Preferable in her own time. And most importantly making sure InuYasha cant get through the Well to get her. And be the sounds of Kagome's story, I don't think any of us should stick around InuYasha, Especially with that dead ball of clay with him."

"Your right Miroku. How about all of you coming to my house for a few days. But before that, I think Kiada (sp?) might have a spell to stop InuYasha from being able to enter the well.. I mean she did give me the necklace for InuYasha" Kagome said and they both nodded. Packed up a couple items to get to the sacred well. And left for Kiada's house.

121212444444444

I thought it would be fare to stop here! I know its kinda short but idn, Im lazy right now!

I wrote this in LA class.. I was bored!

Please R&R and tell me if I should continue…


	2. Please

**Hello again**

Sry that I haven't written in a while… iv been kinda busy.. But I no I no that's no excuse

**BAD AUTHORESS, BAD, BAD.**

I'm not guarantying that this will be a long chapter, but I will try my best I haven't slept in more then 48 hours and I'm still not tired… I'm hyper.. Wow… lets see where this shall take us as we enter….. _The Twilight Zone_.. Dun dun dun dun.. Dun dun dun dun .. Dun dun dun dun.. Dun dun

And just to let you know. Shippo isn't going to be in this fic..(if you hadn't noticed in the last chappy) I don't know why.. Its not that I don't like him. its just that he would get in the way with what I have planed.. So let us say that.. He was adopted by someone in Kouga's tribe.. Why.. Because I say so. **That's why, Damn it**!

'_thinking'_  
"talking" (duh)

Ok, Kagome is going to be a Smidgen OOC….well I slightly lie.. But you are going to have to read on to know what I m talking about.. Hm… not sure about the others yet, but you can bet your ass on it that I will do something unexpected. because I don't want this fic to be like every other one you will read.. This should be special..( wow. I sound like my parents talking to me about sex 'it should be special.. When you get married to a nice young man .. Haha if only they knew.. ANYWaYS)

Oh and if you hadn't noticed.. Fluffykins doesn't come in until….um… either this or the next chappy.. I'm not completely sure yet MWAhahahahahaha I'm just evil that way**! I HAVE CONTROL.. I HAVE POWER.. BOW! BOW BEFORE ME LOWLY HUMANS FEEL MY WRATH , OR SUFFER THE FATE I HAVE IN STORY FOR YOU MWAHAHAHAHA  
**  
_a-hem_

**Now on to the story**!!

**R**_ecap_: Kagome, Miruko, and Songo are going to Kaede's to make sure InuYasha cant get down the well (_so he cant kill them, if you didn't know that, read the last chapter _idiot) while they escape to Kagome's time for a while:

09090909090909

_Kagome Miruko and Songo are on Kirara's back going as fast as possible to Kaede's village. Kagome is sitting in front sobbing into Kirara's fur as Songo is behind her, then Miruko._

0909090909090

'_How could he do that' _thought Kagome as she sobbed into Kirara's fur. _'I thought he loved me, he told me he loved me. He told me that it was over between him and Kikyo, that ..that.. He wanted to be with me for always.. That liar…I hope he dies and** BURNS **and **SUFFERS AN ETERNAL TORTURE AND TORMENT IN THE LOWEST LAYER OF HELL FOR ALL OF ETERNITY' **_

Anger burned in her eyes. As well as her heart. All of a sudden she stopped crying. She wasn't sad anymore. She wasn't in sorrow anymore. Their was only one thing she would think of in the name of InuYasha… _Revenge_.. **Death**.. _Bloody pain_!

She was determined to one way or another make him pay in all aspects of life… then of course she would kill Kikyo, that bitch of a clay pot, and take back the rest of **HER** soul!

Songo sensing a change in her friend was about to say something but realized that in the height of worrying about Kagome she had totally looked over the fact that Miruko's hand was kindly enough rubbing her ass.

'_Even now he cant be serious.. That lecherous monk, if we weren't in such a panicked situation I wouldn't mind at all, but_--' **What the hell! **Did she really think what she think she just thought (try saying that three times fast :P).. could she really be having feelings for that monk. '_Now's not the time to think about that now's the time to worry about Kagome,……… and InuYasha'_

Just on cue Kirara stared to go downwards towards the ground. They had finally come to the village. Kagome was the first to get off running towards Kaede's hut, followed by a smiling Songo, then a lecherous monk with a red hand mark on his cheek.

Kagome screeched an angered Screech as she entered Kaede's hut, her fists tightly clenched, and the look of death In her eyes.

"Kagome dear, what happened to Ye" a worried Kaede said as Miruko and Songo entered the hut. She knew something was going on, Kagome had never been this angry before, and where was InuYasha?

"InuYasha" Kagome said. "he. AH-" she yelled. She couldn't even say it, it would make her go insane with anger.

Songo seeing how stressed and angry Kagome was suggested that they go to the hot spring that was not far from there, InuYasha was probably still working Kikyo so they didn't have to worry. As they were leaving Songo also added a strict. "Miruko you **STAY HERE**… tell Kaede what happened."

As Songo Led Kagome to the Hot spring, Miruko turned to Kaede and for once in his life, was completely serious. " Well Lady Kaede, Apparently Kagome was going to a hot spring and heard InuYasha, she went to investigate and found him naked with Kikyo, and She Proceeded to hear InuYasha telling Kikyo that he loved her and that when all the shards were collected that he would kill Kagome." he stopped to take a breath and Kaede handed him a cup of tea. (which he kindly thanked her for might I add).

"Poor Kagome, she must be heart broken. And from what I heard her and Songo talking about last time they were here, was that InuYasha had told Kagome that he loved her, and all such sorts. She must be a mess, so sad, so sad."

"Actually in the beginning Kagome seemed like she would kill herself because of the loss that she was suffering. But I noticed a change in her on the way here. She became increasingly angry and dare I say it,... Homicidal. And I know what your thinking, 'not out Kagome', but I swear it, something is different about Kagome. Her Aura has changed a small bit, something is happening to her, but as to what it is, I am not yet sure."

"Yes I sensed something different in Kagome as well, And all I have to say is that if InuYasha even thinks of harming Kagome he might be in for so much more then he bargaining for, and as for my sister, she better not lay one cold dead finger on Kagome."

Miruko also remembering something set down his cup of tea. "Also Lady Kaede, Songo Kagome and I had the idea of going to Kagome's time to stay for a while. But one thing crossed out minds. That that was the fact that InuYasha would probably realize that we went to her time and he would try to follow us, so we were wondering if you knew a way that would make it so that InuYasha could not get through the Well. The other reason we need the spell is to protect Kagome's family, who knows what InuYasha will do when he wants to kill Kagome and he cant find her.. Most likely Kill her family to get to her."

"Yes I think I have something that might keep him out, but theirs only one problem. For the spell to work correctly we would need another demon to take InuYasha's place one stronger then InuYasha. A demon that would have to go with her every time, or else InuYasha would be able to come through. Now their also is another catch to it. The catch is that if you all do get though and InuYasha cant get through, you all have to come back some time, not that will not be a problem. But the problem would be that there is a high chance that Kagome or anyone would not be able to go back to Kagome's time."

"What do you mean by that"

"what I mean is that if I do this spell, Kagome would either not be able to return to our time, or she would be stuck here not able to get home."

"well, I think we should have Kagome decide that, but I think you should find the spell for if she does want to do it… Now onto the tuff part, Finding a Demon to replace Yasha with. What about Kirara or Shippo?"

"I do not think that little Shippo should be involved in anything like this anymore, and from what I here, he is very happy in Kouga's tribe, and as for Kirara she does not have enough power in her to be able to sustain what is needed to travel through the well. She would most likely die of it. Kouga is probably out of the question, since he has his hands full with his new mate Ayame, and their new pups."

Miruko was getting frustrated, "who does that leave us with, no one, we don't have anyone, Oh this is not good." he stood up and started pacing.

"well, there is One other demon that I can think of. But getting him to agree to it would be work, and especially since we don't have a lot of time,"

"I don't like where your going with this. I only know of one other demon and you cant possible mean him, I admit he is very powerful and would be able to sustain it, but you cant mean who I think you mean."

"yes I think you do know who I mean… Sesshumaru."

Just then Kagome and Songo walked into the hut catching the last part of the conversation,

"What about Sesshumaru?" Kagome asked as she set her bathing supplies down.

Miruko and Kaede proceeded to tell Kagome and Songo about their plan, and the fact that to keep Yasha out would either mean getting all of them stuck in the future or getting Kagome stuck in the past. Such a hard decision. 

Kagome thought about what she had just heard, if she did decide to go, then that would either mean, Songo Miruko and another demon stuck in her time, or it would mean she would have to say goodbye to grandpa Souta and her mother, not only that but all her friends and her entire life but it would also mean keeping them safe. '_Wait, most of my life is here anyways, I never see my friends even when I do go back. And I guess I'm really** NEEDED **here, Ah, so tough' _

"Wait, theirs just one thing that you left out, you said I need a demon to take the place of InuYasha one that's stronger then him, well I don't know any, I don think any of us know any, and also what were you saying about Sesshumaru when I came in" Kagome said popping down onto the floor. 

Miruko gave a little smile, "Well, both me and Lady Kaede thought about that over and over again. And we could only think of one person, one demon that WE personally know, he might not like us very much, but he is stronger than Yasha, and he shares a hatred very deep for him" (can you guess who the demon is?... If you guessed Fluffy, then you have just won 2 dollars )

"Wait a second" Songo interjected, "are you talking about Sesshumaru, we could never get to him in time, he lives in the western territory, that's a ways from here, we would never have time. And also, he tried to KILL Kagome when she first met him, what makes you two think that he would willingly go to the future and maybe get stuck their to **SAV**_E_ her life." Songo said a little out of breath, then quickly added, "not that I think this way Kagome, I love you, but it's just what he would be thinking. We would have to convince him, if we could get to him in time."

Kaede sighed, and gave a small laugh. "this is just proof that I am getting older. I just remembered that Sesshumaru is in a village near hear doing some business, I met him while he was on his way. He proceeded to tell me that the healer in his village is out of a certain herb, I told him that I had and to pick it up later today. He should be here, come to think of it, and minute now."

Miruko's eye twitched, "that is a mighty big thing to '_forget_' about when were having all this trouble,. Ah" he said sighing stretching his back, all the talk and all had gotten him stiff and full of knots. "So Kagome, what are we going to do. Are we going to go along with Kaede's plan and hopefully take Sesshumaru to your time. Or not. Then theirs also the decision to either stay in our time or your time. Now I think that with both me and Songo, we both agree that we might be able to go to your time and be able to survive if you decide you do not want to come back."

Kagome let out a long exhausted sigh, "Its such a hard decision, But I think we should go along with Kaede's plan to go to my time. I might have something to say to Sesshumaru that might make him come with us. But as for the part of staying or coming back.. I'm not sure yet. I think when we all get their and we stay a while and get our heads together we all should make the decision, I don't want to be the one that makes the decision that effects everyone's lives,"

"Yes Kagome, I agree" said Songo as Kirara crawled into her lap and laid down. " I think we all do. now all we have to do is get-" but Songo was cut off by someone knocking on the outside if the hut.

"Come in" Kaede said Miruko sat down, finally done with all his pacing. Sesshumaru walked in, only to have a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Lady Kaede I am here for the herbs." he said still standing in the door way,

"Yes, Lord Sesshumaru please come in and wait while I get them. Also we all have something we would like to ask of you." Kaede said as she walked over to a basked on the ground near her.

"And what exactly would that be," He said walking into the hut and leaned up against the wall waiting to Hear what that had to say."

So Miruko and Songo told them the story about what happened, with the occasional interjection from Kagome calling Yasha a 'bastard', or a 'dickless pussy' things along that sort. When they got done that story Sesshumaru slightly annoyed asked what the hell this had to do with him. So they told him about their plan. Only to have him .5 seconds after they were done say **"No**".

"Oh come on Please" Pleaded Songo as she tried to give Sesshumaru that 'puppy' face that Kagome talked about, but it didn't work out that well. Because he turned and walked straight out of the hut.

"Hold on you guys, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she stood up and started to run out of the hut after Sesshumaru. He was just about to go into the forest when she called out "HOLD ON, WAIT!"

Reluctantly Sesshumaru waited for the human to catch up. He had no idea why she wanted him to go so badly, couldn't she just get that Kouge or what ever his name was to go with her.

"What do you want human" Sesshumaru said turning around to look at her.

"Wait" she said finally reaching him, totally out of breath, "Please will you come with me"

"no"

"Oh why not, If you don't come Inu is ganna come and try to kill me and probably my family friends and everyone I love" she said with pleading eyes

Sesshumaru had never noticed before, she had beautiful eyes……what? what exactly did he just think… about a human none the less. Why? Was the only question in his mind. "And Women why exactly should I care if my mutt half brother wants to kill you or not. It is none of my problem" he said turning to walk into the forest.

"You hate InuYasha right" Kagome almost yelled as a last resort.

Sesshumaru stopped and curiously turned around '_what's she getting at' _"Yes, what concern of that is yours"

"Well" she started, "If you come with me, I could pay you greatly for it too, and also I would like you to kill InuYasha, before he kills me. I would rather Kill him myself but I am not strong enough, Please, I am begging you, Please come with me. I'll…. I'll… I'll do anything you want … anything.. Just please. Come with me" tears started to roll down her eyes.

A pain hit Sesshumaru right in his heart. Why did it hurt when he saw her cry? What was wrong with him.. Why did he have the feeling that he wanted to make all of her troubles and pains go away… _'Rin's been making me soft, that's it'_ but even with that thought in his head, their was a nagging feeling…he couldn't take it anymore. "FINE" he almost yelled.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her nose along her sleeve, She looked at him. _'Damn… he's hot' _…where the hell did that come from?. She was taken a back by that thought. Did she .. Dare she say it, actually have a _crush_ on the Demon Lord.

"Did you hear me Miko, I said I will come with you… just" he said, then quietly added "stop crying"

09089909YAYAYAYAYAYA)()()09089098999999

Well what do you think about my second chappy

It's a little longer then I intended it to be. But I guess that's what you get when your inspired

Please Read an Review… well I guess you alrealy just read it, so I guess you gatta review it now

**PLEASE REVIEW**! I love getting them, they let me know that people actually read my stuff and like it, sigh such love **, 3  
**  
Till next time.. BYE


	3. Love and Secrets

(I'm listening to my new System of a down 'Mesmerized" CD… this might make things more interesting my favorite song so far, is 'Violent Pornography' )

**! MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND!  
**  
I've had a couple of questions asked of me. Basically having the most part to do with Rin.

I know I hadn't made this clear in the last chapter, the thing with Rin.  
SRY I didn't put it in before. Ok this is how it goes.

Sesshumaru didn't take Rin with him when he went to the village for the 'meeting'. After all this Sesshumaru didn't want to look weak in front of the other demon lords with a weak human child . Or that's just what he thought. She is 'safe' with Jakkin at Sesshumaru … ok I'm ganna call it a.. idn.. Should I call it a castle, really big mansion . Or what.. He's a demon lord.. What do demon lords live in. Please help me with that! But she will come strongly into play later on in the story. But the answer is that no she is not going to the future. Much sorrow for the confusion.! (she is going to be a pretty good factor in the….well, I'm not ganna tell you ** MWAhahaha** you must read to find out!

OH and before I forget, this is a few years later, they have already defeated Naraku and the shard has been almost fully put back together…and InuYasha has decided to stay a half demon (on Kikyo's request apparently she cant. Do him if he was a full demon, something about her being a priestess that guarded the Jewel for so long made it so that she cant Fuck full demons ! )oh and Kohaku died along side Naraku **DON'T KILL ME PLEASE**!(

Kagome's turning 18 SOON (_shhhh, it's a secret _X ), Miruko is 20, Songo is 19, were just ganna say Inu is 19, and Kikyo is 20, and Sesshumaru is 21. And Rin will be about…12 years old( ok Sass is older in demon years and shit, and I know that Inu and Kik are like 50 years older, but shut up**, ITS MY STORY MY POWER MY RULES** and in my Fic they really are the ages I say they are!

Oh and like I said, many of the characters may be OOC. And also it is rated M for a reason so If you are not mature enough to handle it…. **GET OUT**.. Please I don't Wanna get in trouble (or get my story taken off…I've worked too hard on this ) just so you know also.. 

**!  
This is rated M for maturity it will have some strong language, a lot of sexual content, some fluff, and if I feel like it, which I most likely will lemons, limes, and all kinds of citrus.   
!**

IT may take me a few days to actually post this, but I am going to try to make it long for you people I'm trying to be a nicer person! (lets see how long that lasts )

Hm…. Now what to do next.. Let me thinky, let me kinky….. Hm…..Oh Oh I know I Know !\

**Where we left off:**

_Well" she started, "If you come with me, I could pay you greatly for it too, and also I would like you to kill InuYasha, before he kills me. I would rather Kill him myself but I am not strong enough, Please, I am begging you, Please come with me. I'll…. I'll… I'll do anything you want … anything.. Just please. Come with me" tears started to roll down her cheeks._

A pain hit Sesshumaru right in his heart. Why did it hurt when he saw her cry? What was wrong with him.. Why did he have the feeling that he wanted to make all of her troubles and pains go away… 'Rin's been making me soft, that's it' but even with that thought in his head, their was a nagging feeling…he couldn't take it anymore. "FINE" he almost yelled.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her nose along her sleeve, She looked at him. 'Damn… he's hot' …where the hell did that come from. She was taken a back by that thought. Did she .. Dare she say it, actually have a crush on the Demon Lord.

"Did you hear me Miko, I said I will come with you… just" he said, then quietly added "stop crying"

  
**OK! Start of CHAPPY 3!**

Finding out the Truth, and Love Revealed

_66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
_

Kagome, totally obliviously to what Sesshumaru just said, along with Sesshumaru., Headed back to the Hut to find the others. It was best if they left as soon as possible. But since it was already about midnight they decided that they should spend the night at Kaede's. Kaede had to leave, but she helped Kagome put up a very powerful barrier and hiding spells to keep them hidden for the few hours of sleep they needed before going to Kagome's time.

"Alright Kagome, I think ye will all be safe for about 8 hours at the most, but just to be safe, leave in about 6 or 7 hours so that If InuYasha does come he will still think you are inside and spend his time trying to get in"

"Yes, thank you Lady Kaede, we truthfully appreciate all that you have done for us" Said Miruko with a smug look on his face.

'_Now, what's he up to_.?' thought Kagome as she waved goodbye to Kaede. But she realized what had happened as she saw bright red creep into Songo's face. '_Oh he's in for it now'  
_  
But what Songo did surprised not only Kagome but the lecherous monk himself. She turned around and facing the him, put her arms around his neck and pushed her body full up against him. Then slightly brushed her lips against his neck before putting them next to his ear. Then she whispered something into his ear, and Miruko slightly turned red… he looked like he didn't know what to do. As soon as it started it was over, and Songo let Miruko go and walked into Kaede's hut and closed the little door.

Kagome just stood their looking as dumbfounded as Miruko. _'did she just…no she couldn't have….but.. she….wow…' _was all Kagome could think. The only one that seemed to not be effected by this little display was Sesshumaru. He looked at the monk and Kagome and getting bored of their open mouths, no movement, and no sound, went inside the hut to talk to this Songo girl and find out what the fuss was all about.

OoOoOoOo Kagome and Miruko OoOoOoOo

'_Did Songo just say to me what I think she just said to me'_ it had been at least 5 minutes since the incident and Miruko had yet to move. '**_holy crap'_** the realization of what happened just set it… Songo WanTed him… finally after all this time of wanting her worse then life itself, she finally showed some interest…well... a lot of interest.

"Miruko" Kagome finally said scaring Him. He didn't know anyone else was out their, "um… what just happened. I mean, I know what happened I'm not blind, but did Songo actually… you know… and what did she say"

Miruko blushed as he remembered what Songo had said. "Oh Miss Kagome how rude of me, I had no idea you were their, you must forgive me, I just-" but he was cut by Kagome.

"Oh cut the crap Miruko, we all saw what just happened. Now tell me, something's definitely going on between you and Songo, now tell me!" she looked at him and saw this going no where, she gave an angered sigh. "Fine, you tell me what's going on, and I will answer one… fine two any two questions you have, truthfully and honestly about anything that is going on in my personal life"

"ok, fine" said Miruko turning to sit down on a log next to the fire, and motioning for Kagome to sit next to him. "but you do know I would have told you with out you having to beg me and make a deal." he had a smug look on his face as Kagome went to sit next to him.

Kagome's eye twitched. "just shut up and tell me before I take over Songo's job and beat some sense into you.

"fine fine, sorry, I shall proceed." he moved a little to get comfortable and looked into the fire, it reminded him of Songo. "Well it all started a couple days ago. Its kind of hard to explain. But Songo had been, how do you say it, staying close to me. And when ever I would make a comment or something, she wouldn't mind, she would only blush and turn away, or quietly giggle, she thought I couldn't hear it, but I could.

"And of course you know my cursed hand has a mind of its own. And when people weren't around… it was like she didn't mind. All she would do would be to pretend that I wasn't doing anything, or blush and slowly get up, give me this.. look, I cant explain the look, it was like a.. all knowing look yet is wasn't a mad or angry face look. But when ever people were around she would hit me and scream.

"I guess you could say, she was starting to realize she had feelings and all for me. And knowing that I really lo.. I mean liked her. But she wasn't ready to do anything drastic, or to let anyone else know anything, know that she might like me, I mean. but…today.. Wow. I really wasn't expecting that to happen, and I didn't hate it at all, but I am just mad at myself for not doing anything about it, for just standing like a statue… but I guess you could say…it was like I thought I was in a dream, I wasn't sure it was real" Kagome looked at him, he had a nice smile and his eyes were shining, she gasped a little.

"oh MY god" she said putting her hands in front of her mouth. Miruko looked at her confused. "YOU love Songo don't you, you even said it, AHH, this is amazing, so awesome I have to go tell Songo." she got up to leave, but Miruko grabbed her arm stopping her.

"No wait! I..I ….I don't, LOVE her… I just like her, I never said I love her.. You don't have to tell her something silly like that" he said giving a fake laugh trying to trick her, but it really wasn't working, he gave up. "alright Kagome, so maybe I do love Songo, but I want to be the one to tell her, when I know that she really likes me too. When I know for sure that she wasn't just playing a trick on me."

"Alright Miruko, I wont tell her, don't worry, but you better tell her. Trust me, she does like you, I can tell." she got up to leave but stopped again. "Oh yea and Miruko?"

"yes Kagome."

"you never did tell me what Songo said to you" she eye him as he tried to explain.

OoOoOoOo **Sesshumaru and Songo** OoOoOoOo

Sesshumaru was tired of the Monk and the Miko's silent stares so he went inside the Priestesses hut to find out from that demon slayer girl what every one was so worked up about. Showing sexual interest in someone wasn't that big of a thing.. Or maybe that is different with humans… they were always such complex things. The girl hadn't said anything wrong, very sexual maybe, but it wasn't wrong

Songo was just sitting down next to a wall with Kirara as Sesshumaru entered the hut. She looked at him surprised as he sat down across the other side of the hut. '_what's he doing in here'_ but her question was cut off be the demon lord.

"Excuse me Human, but what is everyone in such confusion about, you humans are so complicated. I heard what you said and wondering why that lecherous monk of yours hadn't taken you up on that offer." Sesshumaru said very politely yet, Songo could tell that it was annoying him having to ask a human about something he didn't understand.

Songo thinking about what she had said to Miruko gave a small smirk, she finally got to him, now it was time for him to catch up. "Well Lord Sesshumaru I have been getting closer to the monk. He usually got to me, you know touching groping me, and saying things to me. Well a while ago I decided that I really have feelings for him… and I cant believe I'm telling anyone this. Especially you. But I guess, I don't know, I feel like I can trust and talk to you.

"well anyways, I started to , when it was only me and him. If he were to do anything, I really wouldn't do anything, I would just pretend nothing was happening, or I would look at him, with this look. But when others were around, I guess I wasn't ready for others to know I liked him, so I would do as I usually do. Hit him and all. But.. I don't know. For some reason today, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. And I'm not afraid anymore, but I don't know if he's ready yet.

"that Lord Sesshumaru, is where I hope you come into play." she stopped talking and looked over at him, giving him a smirking smile.

_'Oh what's she up to, why does **everyone** want something out of me'_ he sighed and looked back at her… she had an.. Evil smile on her face, for a human, she was…interesting. "Fine slayer, what is your request"

"first of all please call me Songo, My demon slaying village has been destroyed long ago. Call me Songo. And the thing I ask of you, is to help me to get Miruko to be more… aggressive. I realized that he is all talk, accept the groping, because he would have said something or definitely done something if he was serious. And in return. I will help to get Kagome to fall In love with you, I may not have to do that much, but I could help to persuade her"

'**WHAT!' "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING AT, BUT THIS SESSHUMARU DOES NOT LOVE SOME HUMAN MIKO**!"

"Oh come on Sesshumaru, I saw the way you looked at her, the way she looked at you. I am an expert on demons, and also." she looked at him with an intense look. "you would not have agreed to stay and come with us if you did not have feelings for her."

'_how the hell did that Slayer know so much, she … **ahh.** She… was right'_ "Holy hell, its not possible, but could you be right?"

"lord Sesshumaru, I shall keep your secret, but on one condition, you will help me and you will let me help you, and please talk to me. It seems that for some reason we are able to talk and trust each other, and me being a demon Slayer, and you a Demon."

"Alright I will help you, but please just call me Sesshumaru"  
--

Soon after that Miruko and Kagome came into the hut and things weren't as awkward as they had imagined, Kagome started telling some 'jo-kes' from her time. Something about a rabbi and a priest going into a bar. Kagome explained that it was a type of tavern with a lot of sake like drinks. Everyone laughed, Sesshumaru even gave a small smile. Soon after that, with sleep peaking at their eyes, they headed off to sleep.

Sesshumaru slept for about 4 hours since he didn't need sleep like a human. But what had woken him up, was the slight scent of his younger brother. It would still be about twenty minutes till he got here, but he though it would be a better and safer thing if they were to leave now. He could kill his little brother at any time, but he would much rather see this other time Kagome was talking about.

Slowly he woke Kagome saying that InuYasha was near, and to get what she needed and wake Songo. Mean while, while Kagome was waking Songo nicely, the demon Lord had another option to wake up the Monk. He kicked him. Lightly, yet since he was human, it hurt a lot. Sesshumaru gave a small laugh as the monk picked his aching body up off the ground glaring at him.

About five minutes later they were ready to leave. Kagome picked up her backpack and Songo said goodbye to Kirara. Telling the Demon cat to stay near Kaede and protect her if InuYasha should come looking for her. And with that they headed over to the well.

"Alright Miko," said Sesshmaru as they got to the well "now how does this work."

"Well that's the interesting part. I've never taken anyone through it before." she got evil glares from everyone, "Ah, well what I mean is that, when ever I bring anything I have to hold onto it. Um.. Songo you have to hut me really tight. And Miruko, hold half onto me and half onto Songo, and no funny business we don't have anytime."

So Songo held onto Kagome tightly and Miruko trying to not be a perv, grabbed onto both of them. All of a sudden, Sesshumaru felt himself growl and had a feeling of ripping the monks head off. But they jumped into the well before he had the wondrous chance. He went over to the well expecting to see them still In it, or at least a large gaping hole. But he didn't see anything, only normal well.

On the other side of the well Kagome Miruko and Songo had just arrived. She told them it was alright to let go, and they climbed up out of the Well. She took them inside her house and told them it was alright to look around.,

"All right you two, now behave while I go to get Sesshumaru. Now don't touch anything until I get back." she went into the kitchen, "MOM! MOM you home" she said as she found a note on the fridge.

"_**Kagome,**_

Souta is sleeping over a friends tonight, and I should be home later  
Went to Grocery store, then shopping.

Love,  
**MOM"****  
**  
"Alright you two, I will be back in about five minutes" Kagome said walking into the living room seeing Songo huddling on the couch, and Miruko arguing with the television. "Oh god. What are you two doing,"

"Well, Songo found this little back box, and pressed the red button, All of a sudden, these little people come into this black box yelling" Miruko said not talking his eyes off the TV.

" _'sigh'_ That's a TV. It shows moving pictures. They cant hurt you, they aren't real. You can chill, don't worry, the little black box is the remote, it turns the TV on and off and changes what is on it." Kagome never thought she would have to explain to someone how to use a television.

"Alright Kagome, I think we have this thing under control" Miruko said as he went back over to the couch, and Songo unbundled herself from the little ball she put herself into.

"are you sure you'll be alright" Kagome said, but they were to busy watching Fear Factor.

Kagome sighed as she walked out of her house and back into the Well. Soon she walked out and was confronted by a slightly annoyed Sesshumaru. 

"Sorry, Sesshumaru. I didn't forget you. I just had to get Songo and Miruko situated."

"Fine Miko, but its good you came now. Inu should be at the Priestesses hut in about five minutes,"

"Oh sorry. Alright. Now put your arms tightly around me, and push your body against me" '_Oh god. Did that sound so wrong, what am I thinking'_ but he did as she told him to. He tightly put his arms around her small waste, and pressed his body against hers.

Sesshumaru immediately smelled a spike In her scent. She was getting aroused and fast. Sesshumaru decided to play a little. He lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against her ear, then brought them down to the back of her neck. She lightly moaned in surprise. But Sesshumaru was getting turned on by this too. Kagome pressed her back into Sesshumaru and let out a small aggressive growl as he grinded into her. _'what's going on'_ Kagome tried to think, but was mentally impaired for the time being, she was too turned on, and Sesshumaru knew it. Sesshumaru closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her body, and her spiking scent, if this continued, he might not be able to control his urges for much longer, but he was brought out of his thoughts by his brothers scent coming closer and closer. So he grabbed Kagome's Legs and jumped into the well. _'Damn him… now I will definitely make him pay for disrupting me_!'

On the other side of the wall Kagome finally opened her eyes to find herself in the well being held bridal style by the demon lord himself. Then it just hit her what had happened. Did her and Sesshumaru really… did he get her that turned on. She felt herself getting hot again as she thought about Sesshumaru grinding himself up against her.

_'does this girl know what she's doing to me'_ Sesshumaru thought as her sent spiked again. He couldn't take it. \ it was to intoxicating.

He let her legs fall down then pushed her into the wall of the well and proceeded to push his body firmly against hers. She gasped as he pressed into her. He took the moment to capture her lips into his, she complied letting his tongue roam her mouth. Moaning into him, she aroused him more then ever. He grabbed her hands and entwining each finger raised them over her head and pushed them into the stone wall behind her, causing her to moan deeply into his mouth. He slowly let go of her hands and ran them up and down her sides, going under her shirt he got a better reaction out of her. She was getting aroused to no end, he let his hands slip down to her legs. He ran his claws up the inside of her thigh and back down. Kagome going crazy by now wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waste. Sesshumaru dug his nails deeply into the wall behind them and roughly pushed Kagome into the wall, harder. Any second now, he would lose all control and not be able to hold himself back from claming her as his.

But as life has to have it he was brought out of kinky land and into the real life as he heard Miruko and Songo calling out for Kagome.

Songo went over and looked into the well. "Kagome their you are, Me and Miruko were -" she stopped as she noticed the position of Kagome and Sesshumaru. Kagome was pressed up against the wall by Sesshumaru with her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waste.

Songo turned red as Miruko walked over to the well too. To see what Songo was Gaping over. "HOLY CRAP" he yelled as he saw Sesshumaru and Kagome's current position . Sesshumaru and Kagome both let out a growl. "Um.. Songo my dear, why don't we go inside and wait for Kagome and Lord Sesshumaru to come inside" he said hurray in one breath as he grabbed the hand of the still gaping Songo, dragging her into Kagome's house. 

Kagome let her legs fall down, and let go of Sesshumaru's neck making sure not to look at his face. Sesshumaru took his claws out of the stone, but didn't take his body away from Kagome's. He took one of his claws and brought Kagome's face up to look him, he lightly kissed her, before letting her go and starting to climb out of the well.

Kagome slid down the side to sit for a moment or two. Her legs were hurting from when Sesshumaru pushed her into the wall those times, well not her legs exactly. Sesshumaru at the top of the well looked down and saw Kagome just sitting their. He jumped down, and picking her up, climbed back out of the well.

When he got to the top he set her down and looked back at the well. It really was an odd thing.

"Alright Sesshumaru," Kagome said as they started towards her house. "a question, when was the last time you took a shower, or a bath, I think that you should take one while you are here" she didn't want to be rude. But it would probably be best if all of them took baths, and or showers. It had been a while since she had been able to wash her hair, all she used in the past was soap and all.

"I do not think that concerns you, Kagome" he said, then stopping right in front of her door, he put his lips next to her ear and said. "unless you want it to." he kissed her ear then walked into the house to deal with the ones that interrupted him earlier. 

Kagome sighed and opened the door to her house, only to hear Songo and Miruko screaming. 'Oh god! What's on TV now' But when she went in she saw Songo clinging to Miruko and Sesshumaru standing about 6 feet away from them looking very angry.

"Kagome" Songo yelled, "Help Us" Oh course she would save them, but not just yet.

"Oh, Songo, Miruko. I think that you can Handle Sesshumaru by your self. I mean its only fair after you interrupted us." she said and laughed as they both gave her pleading looks as Sesshumaru stalked closer and closer to them.

"Kagome PLEASE" they both said as a last plea. "We'll do anything you want"

This got Kagome's attention, as well as Sesshumaru's. This would be a great way to make Songo and Miruko's wish of becoming closer so much easier. 

"Sesshumaru come here" Kagome said in a seductive voice and Sesshumaru came over to her. She hugged his waste and looked at the two. "now for you two, you have to do what ever we say huh?. Hm…. Sesshy what do you think we should make them do," she looked at Sesshumaru, she had it, "Ah, I know exactly what to do. You two. For the next two days, you aren't aloud to be more then twelve inches, or a foot, away from each other. That includes going to the bathroom. Dressing, and taking showers… everything."

Miruko and Songo just looked dumbfounded. Then Songo smiled and mouthed a small 'thank you' at Sesshumaru and Kagome.

"And now I think it would be good if all of us took a shower. Songo, you and Miruko can have the one in my mothers room. it's the biggest. It has a shower and a bathtub. It's at the top of the stares. On your right. The first room. Well go on,. Go" and they both went to take their "punishment".

**! UP stares with Miruko and Songo !**

"its right here Miruko" said Songo, she knew the big thing was the bathtub. But she had no clue what the big clear box was.. Wait, shower, something. '_Hm…._ 'Songo thought_. 'I've never been in one_,' "Miruko how about we take a shower, I remember Kagome talking about them, its this large box. Hm… she said it was like a waterfall" she saw a knob and turned it, the water was freezing cold. She screamed a little. "hm… the little knob is pointing to the blue, maybe if I point it to red" she did and it started to get hot. She had a big smile oh her face, she felt so… happy… she didn't know why. But she did.

"So… I guess we have to take off our clothes now" Miruko said sounding a little unsure of himself.

"uh huh" And Songo started to take off her kimono, till she was totally naked. She had a very nice body, from all the fighting, nice about b cup breasts. Miruko just stood in awe for a moment till he realized that she had already gotten in the shower. He carefully took off his outfit and his rosary, since Naraku had died his wind tunnel was gone but he felt…not right without the rosary on, and He got into the shower. (the shower is one of those that have one glass side and the other three walls are solid. Its built into the wall) 

As he got into the shower Songo was Facing the shower head, she had her eyes closed and was letting the water run over her face. She was making little moaning noises and the hot water rushed over her naked body. This was all Miruko needed in this Situation. He looked down for a minute before he got in…**'Damn it'** he thought, he was already hard. This might not go as expected. Being very careful he got in. making sure not to poke her (hahahahaha ). But as we have all heard, that didn't work well.

Songo felt when Miruko got in, he accidentally brushed himself against her. And without thinking, she backed up a little and let out a moan. She soon found two arms sneaking around her waste, and being pulled towards the monk. Something Kagome had told Songo just came into her mind, ' with guys, they can only think with one head, when the one downstairs turns on, the one upstairs turns off.' apparently this was true.

Songo gasped as she felt herself being pulled up against his member. "Oh God" she moaned, it was so hard.

! **Down stares WITH Kagome and Sesshumaru** !

Songo and Miruko had just gone up the stares, leaving them alone.

"So… I guess it is time for our Bath, right Kagome" Sesshumaru said snaking an arm around her waste. 

"wrong Sesshy" she wiggled out of his arm. "See, I have two bathrooms left." She led him up the stares. They stopped In front of her mom's room and heard a small moan. Kagome started laughing, but stopped when she looked at Kagome. "um.. there is one shower in my room, which I will be using. And one right their." She pointed to her little brothers room. "Here I'll show you."

She walked into Souta's room, and then opened another door to the bathroom,. They both walked in, "ok, now this is the shower, its like a water fall, or like when its raining. You pull out the little knob to turn it on, and turning it to the red makes it hot, and the blue makes it cold." then she closed the door and went into her room.

Sesshumaru didn't like the idea of her telling him when he can and cant see her. So he made up a little plan.

Kagome went into her room and started to undress as she went into her bathroom. She turned on the Shower and turned it to almost as hot as it could go. Sesshumaru had no idea what he did to her by just touching her. Oh god, she was getting turned on again. She got in and closed her eyes letting the hotness rush over her. But she couldn't got him off of her mind, the scene in the Well just kept playing over and over in her head. And it wasn't helping either. She was so out of It that she didn't even notice the Demon Lord open the shower door and slip in behind her, until it was too late.

She was snapped into reality when she felt someone behind her wrapping his arms around her waste, she was about to scream, till she turned around and saw it was Sesshumaru. Turning fully around she saw he had a large rock hard…six pack, along with something else long and hard. She groaned as she was, once again, pushed up against the side of the shower. Things were starting to get good. When Kagome heard someone call out her name from downstairs, "Kagome, I'm home"

Kagome panicked "Oh my god, Sesshy get off me, please, my moms home." and she pushed him off and quickly found her bathrobe, and started to run downstairs. Kagome's mother was talking to Songo and Miruko who had found their spare robes. Songo went running over to Kagome,

"Kag's how come you didn't tell me its your 18th birthday tomorrow" Songo said very excited.

"Oh my Gosh, I guess I forgot, icky, how could I do that"

"Oh its alright dear, but there is something very important that I need to talk to you about its that - Lord Sesshumaru," Kagome's mom said very confused.

Sesshumaru was in a white towel that just covered his lower half, and had another Towel drying his hair. "My Lady Yumai, what are you doing here. And please excuse the mess I m in."

" Mom, what does he mean Lady Yumai, I thought your name was Uri. And Sesshy, how do you know my mother." Kagome was so confused.

"you see Kagome honey. I am the Queen, the lady of the south territory. Your father was the lord. But when he died 17 years ago. I decided I had no use to live their anymore so I found this well, and left."

"Wait. Your saying that-"

"Kagome, Souta is not your brother, he was merely a tool until you turned 18. Since thats when I decided that I should go back. with you"

"mom I still don't get it."

"Kagome, You are the new Lady of the south,"

"mommy I still don't get it" she said with tears running down her cheek. Everything shed known had been a lie.

"Kagome, you're a demon."

That was the last thing she heard, before everything went black.

_6666666666666666666666666666_

**Yayaya** I finally finished

Three days and 13pages, I feel happy

Please leave a review

I bet you weren't expecting all that weret you!


	4. Truth

**MWAHAHAH** your all in my power now!  
Now I have you all hooked on the story..

And for me to continue

**BOW. BOW BEFORE ME! MWAHAHAH**

_A hem_, please excuse me, its 430 am, and I just had a double shot! (its like pure espresso, its one of those energy boosters)  
**  
DAMN IT TO HELL**

I'm wondering why I made the last chapter so long… now I have to live up to that and make each chapter that long DAMN.. But I shall try my best! Scouts honor! He he

**WOOHOO!**  
People actually like my story! I even think I have my own personal stalker (yes that makes me happy. Im just weird that way!)

And thanks for the spelling help, but I'm just ganna keep spelling them the was I am now. Its too hard to keep track, I read so many fan fics, and I guess. I spell the way I read **.. SRY**!

Anyways, I really hope you all like my story. Remember to PLEASE review! I love it, I really do. It lets me know that people are actually reading my story.

Well… I'm ganna cut my little chit chat short.. before I start to ramble

**LAST TIME**!  
\  
_""Kag's how come you didn't tell me its your 18th birthday tomorrow" Songo said very excited._

"Oh my Gosh, I guess I forgot, icky, how could I do that"

"Oh its alright dear, but there is something very important that I need to talk to you about its that - Lord Sesshumaru," Kagome's mom said very confused.

Sesshumaru was in a white towel that just covered his lower half, and had another Towel drying his hair. "My Lady Yumai, what are you doing here. And please excuse the mess I m in."

" Mom, what does he mean Lady Yumai, I thought your name was Uri. And Sesshy, how do you know my mother." Kagome was so confused.

"you see Kagome honey. I am the Queen, the lady of the south territory. Your father was the lord. But when he died 17 years ago. I decided I had no use to live their anymore so I found this well, and left."

"Wait. Your saying that-"

"Kagome, Souta is not your brother, he was merely a tool until you turned 18. Since that I when I decided that I should go back."

"mom I still don't get it."

"Kagome, You are the new Lady of the south,"

"mommy I still don't get it" she said with tears running down her cheek. Everything shed known had been a lie.

"Kagome, you're a demon."

That was the last thing she heard, before everything went black."

---

**Chapter 4**

The truth  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666

As soon as Kagome fainted, her mother instructed Songo and Miruko to take her to her room, and leave her and Sesshumaru to talk.( well after Sesshumaru got some decent clothing on)) And to inform them if Kagome/Ariesa were to wake up.

Yumai sat down at her kitchen table and mentioned for Sesshumaru to sit down too.

"Lady Yumai -" Sesshumaru started

"hold on Sesshumaru, I bet you are wondering why I am here. Is that what you were going to ask."

"yes, of course Lady Yumai, it was so dramatic and heart breaking when you left."

"Well '_sigh'_ when my husband was killed, I guess it was like a blow to the head. Ariesa (a-re-sa) had just turned 9 months, and my son was 7."she took a breath. "did you know that they have war in this era too. Accept all the presidents and kings and who ever the hell runs this place. Send people to fight it. They don't even get out of their cozy little offices. I would fight right along side my husband when we were in war. I think that maybe if I would have gone with him to that battle, he wouldn't have died… Oh and by the way, how is my son Risen doing as lord. He was the only one I told that I would be escaping."

"he's doing well. People probably wouldn't have known you had left, if you hadn't made such a commotion. He's a very good leader, as good as Lord Yai use to be." but his thoughts reminded him of something, "wait. You said you brought your daughter Ariesa, that couldn't possible be Kagome could it."

"yes it is. Of course. Sesshy I basically helped raise you, you should know. By the way, how are your mother and father" Yumai said as she stood up to go make tea. "Tea?"

"Yes please" he answered, then looked down, "Well, my father is fine, but my mother died about 6 months after you left." Yuami dropped her tea cup and it crashed loudly onto the floor breaking. " My father was cheating on her with human. And my younger brother is the product. You know. Most likely if you would not have left, that would not have happened"

"DON'T YOU DARE" Yumai's temper flared. "blame this on me. Do you know how hard it was having to live in a house where YOU could have prevented your mate's death.! How difficult it was getting away, and taking Ariesa with me! How fucking difficult it was to try to fit into this ningen filled world. I had to hide every ounce of my Inu-youki powers. And Ariesa's and Haro's. every scent of demon gone! Do you know how hard it was to change. To try to learn about all of these devices that these humans have. Do not blame me for what happened. I loved your mother so much. She was my best friend. I am still your elder, learn your respect!"

Sesshumaru had NEVER in his remembrance, or anything his father had told him about Yumai. She never got mad, if you got her mad, nothing good could com from it,….so he changed the subject, he may be stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. 'Haro?'.. "Oh that's right, you brought one of your body guards with you. How is he."

"well as things would have it, he died a year and a half ago. He was posing as Ariesa's grandfather. It was funny really. He was posing as a demon hating shrine keeping old haggard man. Quite funny. 'sigh' I shall miss him" she found another cup and brought it to Sesshumaru and one for her. It was quiet for a moment, "I was thinking of returning with Ariesa soon. But first changing her into her true form, well along with me,. I don't think I can stand being in this body for any longer." And with that she got up excusing herself but stopped when she got to the kitchen door. 'sigh' "Well, I was going to take a shower, but it seems those human things my daughter has traveled with have defiled my shower, if you don't mind, I will transform right here."

All of a sudden a bright green light surrounded Yumai. So bright Sesshumaru was forced to look away. But as soon as the light started, it seemed to stop and he looked back. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. (Lady Yuami had never been like the other Inu Youki's. Mostly because when she was pregnant with Ariesa, she was confronted by a Miko and given power during her pregnancy, no one quite knew why a Miko would do something like that to a demon, but then again, no one really cared.)

Yumai's hair almost golden in appearance was long and placed fancily in a high bun, with a silver tiara on it. She was about 6'6" in height. Tall for a human, normal size for a demon. Beautiful skin, on her face was the sign of the southern Territory, on the side of her forehead a red full moon symbol and an outlined red triangle, (symbolizing that she was the mate and ruler of the Southern Lord).And a red line on her cheek (like Sesshumaru). Her outfit consist of an almost golden/red looking teddy( accept longer, like to right above her knee, and made of a thicker fabric,). And over that a long fishnet skirt that went down to her ankles and had long slits up the sides. This wasn't what she usually wore. But the outfits were always a bit different changing forms. She had a long fluffy white tail sticking out the bottom of the skirt. And two white ears. 

"Please excuse me for my lack of modesty. But Lord Sesshumaru I do have a slight bone to pick with you. As I can sense it. You and my daughter have almost defiled our well, and her bathroom. You would have to be a week human not to be able to smell you two." Crossing her arms she gave him 'the look", you know, the ones that mothers give the boy friends when interrogating them.

"Well My Lady. You see-" he started trying to explain himself

"Oh hush up. Me and your mother had always hoped that you and Ariesa would get together. We knew it was inevitable. When she was only months old, you were about 3 or so. When she would cry, you would rush over to her crib to check her out, and make sure she wasn't hurt. But we knew something was different, since when other little one's cried, you would hit them. But we will continue with this discussion later on with your father. But right now, I think I should change my daughter." Yumai said standing up and walking over to the stares. "Well, are you coming or not" And they both started up the stares.

When they got up, they saw that Kagome/Ariesa (I'm calling her Ariesa from now on) had just woken up.

Ariesa turned to her mother, "Oh mommy, I had the weirdest dream, You said I was a demon, and Sesshumaru…." she saw her mother standing next to Sesshumaru or at least that looked like her mother accept so much more beautiful… and she had ears and a tail. "It wasn't a dream was it" she said as her mother came over to her bed.

"no honey. But I do have to change you back to a demon now. Now I have to warn you. Since you have never transformed before, I am not going to sugar coat it, it will hurt." and she stood Ariesa up and closing her eyes, placed her hands on Ariesa's shoulders. 

Suddenly Ariesa started to glow. A bright grayish color. The pain was unbearable. She screamed bloody murder. Yumai removed her hands, and Ariesa stopped glowing.

Miruko and Songo gasped, as Yumai smiled. But Sesshumaru was just plain in awe.

She was the most beautiful, celestial maiden. He could have sworn this was a dream, or he had died and gone to heaven! She was… their was no word for her beauty.

Ariesa ran a hand over her body, "I don't know if this is an effect of something. But… I feel kind of evil right now" and she gave a smile as she looked at Sesshumaru. Is it possible that he just got hotter, or had she just gotten hornier.

6666666666666666666666666

**_MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
_**  
**EVIL CLIFFHANGER**! Haha

Hehe just trust me! You hate me right now! I could have made it so much longer, but I decided to be mean an not,

Also on July first I am going to by brothers house. Probably for the whole month, so I might not be able to put any new chappy's in. but i will try.. but as for now

**BOW BOW DOWN TO ME**

MWAHAHAHAH


	5. IMPORTANT READ !

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ**  
!

I will be going on vacation for about a month, starting today. During that time I will not be able to update my story

So you all must suffer with not knowing what the old Kagome, and new Ariesa looks like''

MWAHAHAHA 

I'm not trying to be mean, I was just born that way

I'**m SO SORRY!**

The evil bitch, which whom you love

_Lil_i


	6. the change

He he he

**IM bAcK !**

**Oh I missed you all so much I REALLY HAVE! I wish I could hug you all **

your threats make me so happy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I have about 31 reviews and over 1,400 hits on my story AHHHHHH thank you all so much , I really love you all you make me feel wanted hug

I never knew so many people liked my story!

Warn**ing:;**

Th**is is rated M for maturity it will have some strong language, a lot of sexual content, some fluff, and if I feel like it, which I most likely will lemons, limes, and all kinds of citrus. **

ALSO I forgot to say this before, I do not own InuYasha cry if I did . Hehehe , I would own Sesshy , and I would have him attack everyone MWAHAHA, (don't worry, if you review my story… I wont sick him on you )

**ANYWAYS **

**!We finally get to find out what Ariesa looks like!**

**Oh also.. I will be calling _Kagome .. ARIESA _from now on. .thank you!**

**Last time!**

"_Ariesa turned to her mother, "Oh mommy, I had the weirdest dream, You said I was a demon, and Sesshumaru…." she saw her mother standing next to Sesshumaru or at least that looked like her mother accept so much more beautiful… and she had ears and a tail. "It wasn't a dream was it" she said quietly as her mother walked over to her bed._

"_no honey. But I do have to change you back to a demon now. Now I have to warn you. Since you have never transformed before, I am not going to sugar coat it, it will hurt." and she stood Ariesa up and closing her eyes, placed her hands on Ariesa's shoulders. _

_Suddenly Ariesa started to glow. A bright grayish color. The pain was unbearable. She screamed bloody murder. Yumai removed her hands, and Ariesa stopped glowing._

_Miruko and Songo gasped, as Yumai smiled. But Sesshumaru was just plain in awe._

_She was the most beautiful, celestial maiden. He could have sworn this was a dream, or he had died and gone to heaven! She was… their was no word for her beauty. _

_Ariesa ran a hand over her body, "I don't know if this is an effect of something. But… I feel kind of evil right now" and she gave a smile as she looked at Sesshumaru. Is it possible that he just got hotter, or had she just gotten hornier."_

_**Chapter 5**_

**The change**

**6_6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_**

Yuami looked at her daughter and smiled. She was just as beautiful as she had imagined her to be. The young lady of the southern land. But… she was different. She looked different. Most Inu demons were white hair… pure like. Her daughter had just said she felt eviler.. Ha ha. '_it seems that the west and south will get together sooner then I thought… Sesshumaru better watch out… if I know my daughter, her demon side is going to make her more … aggressive ha ha.'_

Sesshumaru just stood in plain shock. His eyes still unable to tell if this beauty was even possible in an Inu Youki.

Ariesa was about 6 foot in height. (Sesshy is 7 foot ), with long beautiful graceful legs. And a long torso. She was very evenly proportioned. She was bear foot and had on a knee length tight black skirt , with two long slits up both sides showing her legs. She had a strong well toned stomach. And covering her nicely rounded 34C cup breasts , was a small blood red midriff top, that went to at least three inches below her breasts. She had beautiful green eyes placed above a perk little nose and luscious round lips. Her hair was what set her apart from the regular Inu Youki. It was deep black with silver tips and went to her mid back.

"Happy birthday Ariesa" Yumai said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I was so worried when you first discovered the well. I was trying to get us away from all of that, but when you came back and were happy. I knew I couldn't keep you. But I also knew that I would have to change you one day, so your 18th birthday turned out perfect." She let go of her daughter

"well this is some birthday present. Being told everything you knew was fake, your family wasn't what you expected, and that you're a demon… none the less a royal demon" she looked from her mother to Sesshumaru, it didn't seem so bad now. " But you know what, it feels right. Like I was meant to be this way, it's a good feeling" As she smiled small fangs slipped out.

"Kagome.." Songo was still in awe "you look… oh my god! Amazing"

"Yes of course Kagome, you are beautiful." Miruko said, and Sesshumaru let out a deep protective growl. "Um.. What I mean is.. Well… its"

"Oh Sesshumaru, be nice to the human, he poses no threat" said Yumai, "but what I think is that we should all go back tomorrow. Give Ariesa some time to get use to her new body, and give us some rest…Now" she looked over everyone " the sleeping arrangements"

"Oh Lady Yumai.." Sesshumaru started.

"Sesshumaru this is still my house, and I still make the rules. Now. I will sleep in MY room. We have a spare room and Songo and Miruko will sleep their. Now you two." she tuned to them "please do not defile that room like you did with my shower" Songo blushed as Miruko started to look a little embarrassed. "well.. Go" and they went to the spare room, in what looked like a hurry.

Yumai turned to Sesshumaru and Ariesa, "Now, for you two. Ariesa you will sleep in your room, and Sesshumaru you will sleep downstairs on the couch."

"but mother"

"no buts Ariesa, that is how it shall be, now it is already late, everyone go to bed." and Yumai and Sesshumaru went out of the room. To be polite Sesshumaru walked Yumai to her room, She opened the door and started to walk in, but stopped. "You know Sesshumaru, I will be sleeping very soundly tonight. I wouldn't notice if you went to see Ariesa,…BUT I would most definitely know if you decided to mate. Goodnight Lord Sesshumaru" and with that she closed the door.

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666**6_

In so sorry its so short. But I think it is better then you all wondering what Yumai looks like .

I will try to make the next chapter longer. Since this one is so short )

The evil one

_Lil_i


	7. lemonaid

! **IF YOU DON'T LIKE "LEMONADE" DON'T READ THIS. GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER **!

Hello! Ya know I am Soooooo sorry that the last chapter was so short.. I was having writers block and I couldn't think of anything else to write. But I'm ok now

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG!.

But ive been… preoccupied lately. yea I no bad authoress bad, bad… get out the whip! -/-- (whip)

Ok.. Now for inuyahsa92684 thank you! And what I will probably do is when her close family and royal people and stuff are talking to her I'll call her Ariesa. But in everything else I'll still call her Kagome. But idn…. In this chapter idn… hm… I'll do a poll.

**Ok now weather or not I should call Kagome, Kagome or Ariesa…. Please help. I really don't mind, but I don't want the readers to become confused .. So…. You all decide. Thanks ! But in this chapter I will just call her Ariesa, or Kagome…. Idn..**

ChibiSanchan  yes I am going to try to make this chapter a lot longer then the last one,

don't worry about that. Hehehe and you'll have to read on to find out what Yumai meant

And thank you thank you thank you so much for all the views and reviews on my story I love you all so much !

**_!!WARNING!_**

_**SEXUAL CONTENT POSSIBLE LEMONS FLUFFYNESSITY"S and all the nice stuff we all love I warned u. !**_

_**THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BESICALLY BE…UM…JUST DON'T BLAME ME….BLAME MY PARENTS, THEY GAVE BIRTH TO ME AND MY SICK AND TWISTED MIND ENJOY YOUR LEMONADE**_

_**ANYWAYS**_

**LAST TIME**

"_Sesshumaru this is still my house, and I still make the rules. Now. I will sleep in MY room. We have a spare room and Songo and Miruko will sleep their. Now you two." she tuned to them "please do not defile that room like you did with my shower" Songo blushed as Miruko started to look a little embarrassed. "well.. Go" and they went to the spare room, in what looked like a hurry._

_Yumai turned to Sesshumaru and Ariesa, "Now, for you two. Ariesa you will sleep in your room, and Sesshumaru you will sleep downstairs on the couch."_

"_but mother" _

"_no buts Ariesa, that is how it shall be, now it is already late, everyone go to bed." and Yumai and Sesshumaru went out of the room. To be polite Sesshumaru walked Yumai to her room, She opened the door and started to walk in, but stopped. "You know Sesshumaru, I will be sleeping very soundly tonight. I wouldn't notice if you went to see Ariesa,…BUT I would most definitely know if you decided to mate. Goodnight Lord Sesshumaru" and with that she closed the door."_

_666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_6_6_

'_What ..just happened_' Sesshumaru wondered as he walked down the stairs and over to the couch. '_did she just give me permission to.…with her daughter…WoW' _and with that thought he grew a large evil smile on his face. Thoughts of what he would do to her flowed through his head so easily he thought we was doing it all already. Too bad Yumai had changed back to her Youki form…she could smell it all…. So to put it easily, he was being forbidden to do what he longed to do. Basically he felt like a dick on display, break glass in case of emergency.

And their was definitely an emergency in his pants at that moment. He looked over at the clock and realized that he had been fantasizing about Kagome for about two hours! '_Damn…_' now to put as much of his plan to motion as he could.

-----

Kagome walked into her room, totally unaware of what her mother had told Sesshumaru. Kagome was having feelings she had never felt before. Lust, Evilness, Kinkiness. GodDamn was she horny! She was trying to figure out some way to suppress them, but that wouldn't be any fun at all, now would it. So after about two hours of pacing, and trying to sleep, She decided to take a shower.

As she walked into her bathroom all that was on her mind was Sesshumaru. As she started up the hot water of the shower, Sesshumaru was eating his way into her mind. Yes, she had just taken a shower hours earlier, but drastic times call for drastic measures!

And the fact that their was one song in her mind didn't help either. Kagome's friends listened to rap. She personally didn't have a style of music, whatever sounded good. And one particular song was in Kagome's head thanks to her friends and Sesshumaru's lustful body.

As she stepped into the hot shower she started singing that dreaded song.

"All I want is a little bit, not a lot just baby girl a little bit. We can head to the crib in a little bit, I can show you how I live in a little bit. I wanna unbutton your pants just a little bit, take em off pull em down just a little bit" Oh god how she wished she could unbutton his pants just a little bit, take them off… pull them down just a little bit. Singing wasn't helping… Damn it..

" Sesshumaru where are you when I need you" she said sighing as she drenched her head under the shower head.

"Exactly where you need me" Said a voice from inside her bathroom. "wanting to be inside you"

Kagome opened the glass door of she shower to see a half naked Sesshumaru staring at her naked form with pure desire in his eyes. Placing her foot out of the shower she slowly walked over to him. Seduction in each step she took. He wanted her so bad, and she knew it. She had just found a way to entertain herself.

As she reached him she pressed her wet body against him, daring him to see what his next move would be. She wrung her arms around his neck and pushed her body up against his. Causing a low moan from him. She took her arms off from around his neck and placed them on his belt. Slowly, with perfect precision taking off his belt, unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. She thanked Kami they didn't have underwear in the Futile Era.

She took him by the hand and lead him back into the shower. Now, the fun began. Under the hot steaming water, Kagome ran her hands over his chiseled chest. His toned stomach, and muscled body. He wrapped one of his arms around her waste and pulled her into him. Causing a shock of passion through her entire body.

"what-" she tried to talk but her mouth was seized by two luscious lips demanding her immediate attention. What was going on, she was suppose to be in control, **she** was suppose to be in control, not the other way around. She was suppose to make **him** lose control, she was suppose to be the tease…

----

He seized her lips in passion as she tried to speak. He could tell she was partially disappointed. She had wanted to be in control. It was obvious when he had heard her singing. He thought she would be sleeping and would just slip into bed with her. He never expected her to be awake and throbbing. But hey, what the hell. But He was in no mood to think right now. He had a hot, wet, naked women standing in front of him, with pure lustful desires for him. It's said that with guys, they can only think with one head at a time. At this point in time. The one on his shoulders was probably dieing of blood loss. Right now… He could care less. He only needed the one for what he planed to do to her.

He traced his tongue on the bottom of her lip, begging her for entrance. She complied letting his tongue roam her mouth. Taking his mouth off hers momentarily only to let her breath, and lightly bite her lower lip. While his mouth was busy, so were his hands. Tracing over every curve he could find. Starting at her neck, they worked their way down to her perfectly rounded breasts, massaging them, and teasing her nipples ever so sensually causing more increasing moans out of her. He left her breasts and headed down her tone stomach and curvy waste. Stopping on her hips, he held onto them and rubbed himself into her. Forcing her to stop their kiss and gasp for air, She brought her hands roughly around his shoulders as if seeking support.

Softly he brought his hand across her thigh towards her.. Inner thigh. He lightly grabbed onto it before tracing his hands further up. Running his finger lightly across her clit, causing a jolt to surge through her. She placed her head into his neck lightly kissing it. Meanwhile Sesshumaru placed his free arm around her waste and lightly pushed her against the shower wall. His other hand still running lightly across her clit. Then in one swift motion he thrust his finger up her causing her to yelp in surprise, but she calmed down as he added another finger and started a steady rhythm. In Out, In Out. Over again. With each thrust of his fingers caused her a moan, and a groan of pleasure. She soon found his rhythm and her legs buckled against him. He used his arm around her waste to keep her standing.

The pressure of her body against his was driving him crazy. The tightness of her around his fingers made him go insane. He wanted, NEEDED, yearned, to get all of him inside of her. He pulled his fingers out of his causing a disapproving grunt from her.

He put his lips against her ear "Don't worry my darling, I'm just making it better for you to enjoy a more, Fulfilling, feeling"

He picked up one of her legs in his arm holding it on his side. While his other arm was against the wall, keeping his balance. "It will only hurt for a moment" He said as he placed himself at her entrance. And got ready to thrust himself into her. Her arms were around him waiting for him to fulfill her. He started to thrust when,

"A-HEM" a voice came from outside of she shower. "We have a long day a head of us tomorrow, Now I think it wise for you two to go to bed right now. Goodnight Kagome, Lord Sesshumaru" and they heard the bathroom door close.

Sesshumaru let go of her leg and Kagome turned off the shower.

"Oh god, I can not believe that just happened" said Kagome as they got out of the shower.

"Yeah, I know. We have almost had sex four times, each time someone has stopped us. Next time I will slit their throat, Queen or not." Sesshumaru said placing a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead. And he started for the door.

"Where are you going" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waste. "She never said we had to sleep in separate beds." She kissed him, and placed her lips against his ear and whispered, "she also said nothing about wearing clothes either"

_6666666666666666666666666666_6_6 _

I am one messed up Mother Fucker


	8. Let go

Ok. I haven't updated in months and I am dreadfully deathfully sorry as **hell on ice**!

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Ive got a lot of reviews lately asking when and if I was going to continue. Yes of course I am. I was just going through a little….Shit…yea, that's the word for it,

**"_look listen to my voice, if your makin the choice tell all the girls and the boys, Either scream and rejoyce lets make that noise, either move or we will, or be destroyed."_**

**---if you know the name of that song and the band name..then you will win a prize. i can either make a character after you. or you can tell me what kind of 'scene' you would like to have in a future chapter!----**

**! WARNING!**

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON,. THERE IS MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT/AND LANGUAGE (when I feel like it) DON'T GET THEIS STORY TAKEN OFF…IVE WORKED TO FUCKING HARD!**

Thank you

and if you havnt noticed...Kagome is very OOC, and maybe Sesshumaru is too...but its so HoT!

Anyways.. so I don't waste your time anymore

LAST TIME

**_66666666666666666666666666666666_6_6_**

""_Oh god, I can not believe that just happened" said Kagome as they got out of the shower._

"_Yeah, I know. We have almost had sex four times, each time someone has stopped us. Next time I will slit their throat, Queen or not." Sesshumaru said placing a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead. And he started for the door._

"_Where are you going" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waste. "She never said we had to sleep in separate beds." She kissed him, and placed her lips against his ear and whispered, "she also said nothing about wearing clothes either"_

**_666666666666666666666666666666666666_6_6_**

"NO!" Yumai screamed as she ran down the hallway. Everything seemed flooded, but their was fire everywhere. She stopped and collapsed in the middle of the hall. She was exhausted, she was crying, and for the first time in her life she was scared. She couldn't think anymore, everything was going, leaving her. But she was slapped back into reality when she heard a horrible screaming sound, NO, it wasn't a scream….it was a baby.

"Yumai awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. She looked over at the clock, it had been only three hours since she had to break up her daughter and the demon lord. Which meant it was about 4 am. But how… it seemed like the dream had taken hours. Wait…was it a dream? It seemed so real.

She sighed. It seemed as if the two were going at it again…_'damn those two'_ she thought tiredly '_sigh they better not do anything, but I'll let them have their fun. I need to sleep anyways. And Id rather forget that…dream… or whatever it was' _She thought softfully before slowly drifting to sleep.

------- Kagome---

Kagome grabbed Sesshumaru's hand and led him over to her bed. She may not be able to have sex with him tonight,. But she was damn sure she was going to have some fun. Which basically meant doing anything and everything else in her power.

They were on her bed in mere seconds. Kagome on top straddling Sesshumaru. Her hands pinning his arms down, and her lips securely placed above his. Her mind was going a mile a minute. everything that was going on, all the confusion, all the pain, just dissapeared as she lost control.

She could feel every part of his body pressed against her, it was driving her crazy. Oh how she longed to have him. Every part of him. reaching, touching, feeling him inside of her.

He lifted her arms off of his gently, and sensing her desire, started to softly rub her hips. She was so far into thought that she didnt even realize when he fliped her over.

She silantly stared up at him, her eyes filled to the brim with desire, her hands rubbing down his thighs and towards something of _greater_ power to her. He let out a moan and he felt her hands slowly but agressively close around him. He roughly slammed his lips onto hers and grabbed the pillow above her head. Kagome stopped the kiss to and looked into his eyes. They were pure red. Her;s were still normal.

Sesshumaru put his lips naxt to her ear and sensually whispered "let go". So she did.

-----------Songo-

Songo woke up with a start. She heard soemthing..it sounded like a bang and a scream or something. She looked over at the clock thing Kagome always talked about. _'god damn' _she though it was 5:30 in the morning. they couldnt have let her sleep till at least 9 or something. She'd had a long night with Miroku. She turned over and looked at him. He was dead asleep. She shook him "Miroku, get up!" but he didnt budge. he just mumbled something incohearently and rolled over.

She sighed as she rolled out of bed, and put one of the robes on that Kagome had loned her. And she walked out to find out what woke her up.

It was still dark outside. and the hallway was pitchblack. But their was some noise comming from Kagomes room. _'what the hell' _she thought as she walked over to her door.

She opened it a crack, only to slam it closed as fast as she could. Sesshumaru...Kagome...Oh she did not need to see that this early in the morning. '_i understand animal desires..well demon desires...but that was...oh Kami' _She just went back to her room and tried to get back to sleep. she tried to get those images out of her head...'_damn_' was her last thought before she finally drifted off to sleep.

----------

Kagome woke up the next moring and slowly sat up in bed. only to be held down by something. She gasped before she looked under the covers and saw sesshumaru. The man she loved... yes. she loved him. she couldnt remember anything of last night.

As she thought she ran her fingers threw his silky silver hair.

"_flashback_"

"_oh god" Kagome screamed as she arched her back. Her fingers digging into his back._

_Her legs were wrapped around his waste and he thrusted and slammed into her. Their bodies finally together, the tention finally able to be let go. _

_She screamed harder as he slammed in again, she moned with pleasure, she screamed with desire. she couldnt have enough of him._

_She orgasmed roughly, arching her back and pressing her body firmly into every crevis of his. Her hands firmy holding on to his hair, the feel of silk running over her fingers"_

"oh shit" She said as she remembered. She recaled every detail of that night. She was, again, so into her rememberance, that she failed to notice her lover wake up. She gasped slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her into a long passionate kiss

"I had a great time last night" he Said rubbing the inside of her thighs.

"Oh i bet you did" Kagome said getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser

"And what do you think your doing" he called after her as she pulled out her thong and bra.

"I'm getting dressed, remember were leaving today" she winced a little as she lifted her leg to put her panties on. "Damnit, you really did me hard last night didnt ya, Im still fucking sore"

He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Well i had to try to keep up with you"

She pulled on a tight black pants, and a white tank top. "well you told me to let go." she turned around and hooked her arms around his waste "so i did"

----------------------------

666666666666666666666666666666666

yea, yea, i know another short chapter. SO KILL ME!

at least i wrote it! GO ME!

i hope this is good. and im so sorry. ive had homework..then i was grounded. i had bf troubles

cough cough fucking ass hole cough cough cheeting lieing fucker cough cough

you know the drill


	9. Suprise

Well hello everyone,. yes yes again...im not very good with time and i tend to digress very easily from what i do.  
deep sigh i cant make any promices on length and all on each chapter all i can do it try to promice at least three pages (which for some reason in FF terms isnt alot)

well...for my explination of why i havnt written..it isnt very good though,i was grounded...heh it seems to be the same excuse every time,...go figure huh?

well...im grounded now...but i do have a boyfriend...and unfortunately midturms will be comming up a week after holiday break lets out...so im really ganna try to get a couple chapters in and ways...i think i;ll start the next chapter before the readers start getting the pitch forks and tortches

666666666666666666666666666666666

After getting dressed, Kagome and Sesshumaru walked downstairs before their big trip back. They were both calm and put together, even after their wild night together. Though Kagome had a sadistic twist to her smile this morning. Sesshumaru noticed this with slight concern, but thought nothing of it otherwise.

They walked into the kitchen together and sat down. Kagome hopped up on the counter and closed her eyes as if concentrating very hard on something and Sesshumaru calmly in one of the wooden chairs. They sat there silantly for about five minutes until Songo and Miruko came down.

As Songo walked into the kitchen she immediately got a look from Kagome...not a mean sadistic look, but one of all knowing of calmness yet totally wild. Songo had never seen her friend like this before, and it slightly scared her. As Miruko walked in he got the same feeling that Songo had just gotten. He noticed a significant change in Kagomes aura.

"Well good morning Songo, Miruko" Kagome said, still on the counter, her eyes staired into them as if looking for some answer. "how did you sleep last night? Fine i supose, I hope neither of you were wandering about...because if you couldnt sleep...you should have waken me up" At this statement Songo immediately knew that Kagone had seen her at the door. And that something had greatly changed in her, the tone in Kagomes voice was different.

"Ariesa?" Yumai had just walked into the kitchen to sence something different about her daughter. Something a little more cinical then before, calm...yet...wild.

"Good morning mother."Kagome said hopping down from the counter and walking over to her. "how did you sleep? well i hope"

Kagome gave her mother a strange smile, and Her mother immediately knew what had happened...Kagome and Sesshumaru had masked their scents, they had sex. They had not respected her wishes, and that was not a good thing.  
"Kagome.. i think it would be wise for me and the Lord Sesshumaru to go early. Why dont you three stay here for a couple hours, then meet us at the well."

"um..of course mother, we will meet you there in about two hours time then" And with that Yumai led Lord Sesshumaru out to the well to have a talk with him about Ariesa.  
-----

As Sesshoumaru and Yumai got to the well. Sesshoumaru could not understand why Yumai had said they would go back earlier. "Lady Yumai...is you dont mind me asking -" He started but Yumai cut him off " Please Lord Sesshoumaru, wait until we get back to the Futal era, You and my daughter have done something that you need to know about. Something i was hoping you wouldnt. And you did not listen to me." Yumai said as they got into the well house. She had a serious look on her face as she spoke, which did not worry Sesshoumaru that much. But he still had a bad feeling about something, and it was worrying him. Though on the outside he would never show it.

Yumai was the first into the well, followed shortly by Sesshoumaru. It had been about 18 years since she had last been to her era, it felt good.

Yumai stepped out of the well...it was just as beautiful as she had left it, this is why Ariesa would come back. But this was not the time to be all happy about being home. Now was the time to talk to Sesshoumaru about his thoughtless actions. As he stepped out of the well, she told him to sit down on the ground. When they were both sitting, Yumai looked at him.

"Now Lord Sesshoumaru, It seens that you have not followed my wishes by having sex with my daughter" she saw him open his mouth to talk. "i think it wise for you to remain quiet and listen unless i tell you to talk. All right my Lord?" he nodded and she continued talking.  
"We'll, lets start at the begining when i was pregnant with Ariesa, or Kagome as she was known as in the Modern era. I was in the forest checking on our boundaries, i was about three months pregnant with Ariesa and it was just begining to show. I was almost done my check, when i came upon a Miko. She was all bloody and beaten, her head resting on the root of a large tree. I should have just let her die, but something stopped me, something about this Miko told me to stop and help her. So i did. I healed most of her wounds and caught her some food. She was so greatful to me.

"Some how she recognised me for the Lady of the South, and knew i was pregnant. She had some kind of power that barely any miko possess. The seeing into the future. She could not tell me what would happen, becase it would effect the outcome of everything, now im guessing she saw my mates death. But she put some sort of spell on me, a protector of some kind. She said the pup i was pregnant with would be a great fighter, a great being. Powerful, beautiful, but she had a curse of some kind. That the Miko could not get off.

"She said that the spell she put on me would protect us both for the time needed until my pup's bith. and that she would be their for the birth. Because of the spell she put on me she knew when my pup would be born. And it was crucial that She be their for the birth. I thanked her of course, but i was confused." She stopped for a minute and looked at his as if asking if he had any questions. He was confused about how this related to him and Ariesa havig sex, but she said it would come into play later on.

"Well, anyways. Then, a couple months later, this was about a week before i had Ariesa, my son Risen was about 7. Well my mate was going off to battel an enemy, i told him i would go, but he refused my help. he said i was due with out pup at any time and he didnt know what he would do if he lost us. So i let him go off alone. I wish i haden't, i might have been able to stop his death. But, about three days later, we get one of our guards come up to the castle, Blood was dripping down every part of him" She stopped talking for a moment," He told us that the demon they had fought was a hard one, and that they had defeted him. But...the Lord, my mate, died in the process.

"it was the worst day the castle had ever seen, Everyone was going crazy, I almost had a mentel breakdown, but i had to keep stong for the good of the Southern Territories. And things started going a little back to normal the next two days. But it went up again, when i heard i had a visitor. The miko had returned. The moment i laid eyes on her, i went into labor. It wasnt a very hard birthing...but it was more difficult then Risens.

"As soon as Ariesa was out, the Miko told me she had put a chastity spell on Ariesa to keep her under control. And as long as she did not have sex, she could be kept under control. From something she had seen in a vision on her;s. A Curse of some sorts had been put on Ariesa, even before i became pregnant with her. She had powerful powers, i asked her to tall me more about that, but all she would tell me was...when the time came when Ariesa did have sex, her powers would increase greatly. Also, she gave up her future seeing power to Ariesa, for when she would become a mate of someone. She knew she would need it." Yumai looked at Sesshoumaru, and he knew that that was all she would tell him. it was such a great thing. Because of him, Something would happen to Ariesa,..but one question was still pleagueing his mind,

"Lady Yumai, if you dont mind me asking, What was the name of the Miko that helped you,"

"Oh, her name was Kikyo" Yumai said, "aparenty she guarded the Shikon no Tama."

6666666666666666666

Well...hehe, SUPRISE!

please review!


	10. authors note SORRY!

OMG!

i am so sso so so so so soooo sorry!

i just realized i hadent entered a new chappy in like... 5 months or somethin!  
im on the process of wrighting a new one. it should be in by the end of the week you can hate me im sorry!  
but ive just had allllot going on!

again!  
sorry with my life

Kiva 


	11. When what you know lies

ahhhhH! **EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!** we have a story being written by a lazy author (ME), haha. I finally wrote another chapter...this one only took like...20 hundred months to finish huh? im just to lazy... and i was hospitalized for a while, an shrinks, and people, and annoyance and breakups,and horrible things. sry sry sry! but i is bak now, and ill try to get more chapters in more effeciently! 

to catch up on where we left off... the suprise of a lifetime.

_6666666666666666666666666666666666666_**66**

_"As soon as Ariesa was out, the Miko told me she had put a chastity spell on Ariesa to keep her under control. And as long as she did not have sex, she could be kept under control. From something she had seen in a vision on her;s. A Curse of some sorts had been put on Ariesa, even before i became pregnant with her. She had powerful powers, i asked her to tall me more about that, but all she would tell me was...when the time came when Ariesa did have sex, her powers would increase greatly. Also, she gave up her future seeing power to Ariesa, for when she would become a mate of someone. She knew she would need it." Yumai looked at Sesshoumaru, and he knew that that was all she would tell him. it was such a great thing. Because of him, Something would happen to Ariesa,..but one question was still pleagueing his mind,_

_"Lady Yumai, if you dont mind me asking, What was the name of the Miko that helped you,"_

_"Oh, her name was Kikyo" Yumai said, "aparenty she guarded the Shikon no Tama."_

------O**h _Schnap_**--------

"Wait" Sesshumaru said staring open-eyed at the Lady. "You mean to tell me that the woman that helped you is Kikyo" She nodded, " The same Kikyo that InuYasha is in love with, and that they think is a reincarnation of Kagome, or Ariesa?" She nodded again."You mean to tell me, that Kikyo knew this whole time that Kagome was a demon? That Kagome truely wasnt her reincarnation?"

Yumai gave a deep sigh, "As far as i can tell, She never had anything against my daughter. Until she started after that InuYasha. She realized that if she hadent helped me, and given my daughter her power, she would have seen Naraku's trap comming and still be with your brother. She would still be alive.This whole time, she has wanted to kill my daughter not to gain back her reincarnated soul. But to regain the power she foolishly gave to my daughter."

Sesshumaru thought to himself for a moment. Everything made sence now. "Why Kikyo died, how she became weak from giving up her power. She obveously knew that she had to give Kagome her power, becuase of her future seeing power. But i dont think she realized how much she shattered things until she coulnt tell what she needed to do. She was with InuYasha because it was told to her, but without her power to tell her what to do, she was lost to an eternal grave, or at least a grave until someone dug her up and gave her the life she doesnt need."

"Yes sesshumaru. do you see why you shouldnt have had sex with my daughter. The powers given to her by Kikyo were controled by her vow of chastity and being a priestess. But with that broken, all of the power rushes out. Kagome now, since you and her have engaged, knows everything that fate and power wants her to know. Kikyo, though, was tainted from the start. She may have been an amazing Miko, with remarkable powers. But because she took a vow to the gods and broke it. She was forever tainted with the ugliest poison ever in creation. Jealousy and greed. She can never be filled completely, hence her desire for what she is missing. InuYasha, whom she lost, her powers to Kagome, the Shikon Jewel, Which again Kagome has." For the first time since starting the convorsation with the young lord, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you love my daughter?"

He looked at her confused. Then realized the meaning of her words. "Yes i do, My Lady. I love her with all of my heart"

"Then watch her, love her, and keep her. She can control her powers immensly, but her change will greatly change her sex drive... and for that you have to be their for her. Being her mother and telling you to have sex with my daughter is a strange thing to do. But i know it is the only way to control her. The one way you can control her from pillage and evil. Kikyo gave her a tainted power. Tainted by Chastity, broken that, her body handles it the way the demon in her seems fit." She focused her eyes onto his "Now i warn you boy. Do you think you can handle a horny, agressive, female demon? She may want you anytime, anywhere."

He looked at her and smiled. "I think i can handle her."

And with that they both waited till Kagome, Miruko, and Songo came out to join them in the beauty that is the horror of the futal era

66666666666666'

ehh... short chapter, but i thought the last chapter was a little vague so i wanted to explain it more, thank you ! please come again!  
i will love you forever of you **Review** this!  
i thank you all for reading! it means so much to me!


	12. Bitch alert

All right, i haven't written in a couple months, yes i know, Ive just been busy failing school and doing things i probably shouldn't. Oh well.  
Anyways, i recently got a comment from a "amabitchdealwithit". And trust me, this person is a bitch. I will share with you the contents of this comment.

"_personally, ppol don't take other stories for granted that they are too cliche and just plain shit, and yes you are one of those people who just don't get that fucked up mantra of having the same story plot._

whoever came up with the plot of kags being a demon, inuyasha betrays kags for bitch-ho bag kikyo- like all of you hates, then sess comes in the picture and fell oh-so-in-love with the once-miko-turned-inuyoukai-miko...what the fuck!?...really you people are tainting the characteristics of the character and a great disgrace to people who actually writes better stories, better yet, just not write a story at all, it saves the others dignity to write, that have the same plot but better story...do you get what i mean?

out of all the same plot people made stories with, some people do it better and others don't. in my opinion this really need to stop, do you people have no originality? it's really gay...i know that this is all a will to express yourself to people of what you think you should write, but really if people do the same thing over and over again, it's just like you have no individuality at all. i'm not just pointing this to you, but looked around and read, i know there are far more sucky stories than you have. But just a thought, if you ever make another story, make sure it's not bad, over-written or just plain shit.  


_happy writings   
i know after you read this you hated me, but think over what i said...that is if you have the capability to think...let alone write a good story... "_

Now, i couldn't write this person back because they were to afraid to post it on their real name. So Here's what i have to say. It doesn't take a lot of creativity to write a plain story about an anime. In order to write a character OOC or something alone those lines, you have to be creative, recreate an already made character into something that still works with their character, but expresses what you want to say. 

Now, my question to this critic. If I'm tainting Inuyasha...then how come i have so many views on this story (4,980), comments (87), C2s (2), Favs (21), and alerts (48)? Your telling me that over 4,000 people are tainting anime. OH NO!!!!!!!!111!1!3455w2w!!!

And as for my capability to think.. if i can write a story and get people to actually read it. i think I'm doing pretty good. I have bashers and burners. but all that means is that my "horrible" writing caused them to loose about 40 minutes of their lives... and that just makes me smile.

And as for it being really gay... i personally don't take this as an insult.. i have been an open lesbian for about two years now, and am happy and content with my girlfriend of 6 months. People like you have no minds. You stick to what is told to you. You don't believe in change. Your probably a republican. (no offence to republicans.. my parents are republicans.)  
As for the "plot of kag's being a demon, inuyasha betrays kags for bitch-ho bag kikyo- like all of you hates, then Sess comes in the picture and fell oh-so-in-love with the once-miko-turned-inuyoukai-miko." It just seems people have the same idea. I've probably read many more Fan fic's than you and have more creativity than you can muster up in your butt hole. But then again I'm not trying to be vulgar. hehe. I'm just commenting back my thoughts.  
-----------

as for the people that want to read my story. i am in the process of writing another chapter. and it should be done within a couple weeks.   
Loves and kisses  
A wannabe writer


End file.
